1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vertical alignment devices and, more specifically, to a laser beam emitting plumb-bob. A conventional plumb-bob consists of a substantially conical weighted object wherein the upper, wider portion has a centrally located means for securing a suspension line. The suspension line has a lower end which is secured to the plumb-bob and an upper end that is placed at the point with which vertical alignment is desired in a manner that leaves the plumb-bob freely suspended with the lower, tapered portion indicating the point of alignment.
The plumb-bob is an indispensable tool for carpenters, masons and the like, but can be somewhat inaccurate due to oscillation of the plumb-bob from factors such as wind, line tension, line length, physical contact etc. Prior art has addressed this problem by placing downward projecting incandescent lighting within conventional plumb-bobs to improve the accuracy by projecting a beam indicating the point of vertical alignment. However, incandescent lighting is limited in accuracy due to the dispersion of the projected beam which increases as the distance from the target surface increases. A further drawback is the large power requirements of incandescent lighting requiring prior art light-emitting plumb-bobs to include various means or preventing accidental battery drainage.
In addition, a further drawback to incandescent lighting is that it mimics natural light therefore, during daylight it would be difficult to tell that it was on unless your staring into the tip.
Further, the laser beam emitting device having a soft touch on/off switch provides means for using the device as a pointer to indicate remote locations or objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other lighted devices designed for vertical alignment. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,186 issued to Peter Marcos on Jul. 1, 1986.
Another patent was issued to Gerald E. Griffin et al. on Dec. 2, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,428. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,585 was issued to Charlie J. Damage on May 7, 1991 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 17, 1992 to Giovanni F. Cantone as U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,229.
Another patent was issued to Straf G. Costales on Jul. 8, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,850. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,287 was issued to Douglas A. Clarke on May 19, 1998. Another was issued to Douglas A. Clarke on May 19, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,287.
A plumb-bob having a built-in light source and electrical power supply including a main barrel, a conical tip and a screw cap. Tightening of the screw cap closes the circuit for operation of the light source. A suspension line extends from the cap and is stored when not in use between the cap and barrel where it serves to prevent tightening of the cap and light source actuation.
An improved plumb-bob having a downwardly directed light beam to indicate the point directly below the plumb-bob. The light is operated by batteries within the plumb-bob and, in order to prevent undesired draining of the batteries, the light is switched on and off by the weight of the plumb-bob acting on the line. The switch is activated by a conductive spring held within the plumb-bob.
An apparatus is set forth for providing vertical alignment and indication of fixture positioning within a dwelling relative to a floor plan reference point, wherein the apparatus includes a laser oscillator mounted within a lower first housing coaxially aligned through a second and third upper coaxially aligned to focus a laser beam onto the ceiling surface of the associated dwelling. A spherical housing is provided medially of the coaxially aligned first and second housings and includes support members for positioning of the housing upon a support surface, such as a floor, or optionally utilizes ring members and associated tether lines to suspend the organization relative to vertical support surfaces.
A device is disclosed for accurately and precisely locating specific points on ceilings or, alternatively, on the same horizontal plane. A light emitting means, a pendulum, a support, and two cylindrical rods act in concert to provide a light beam that is always plumb or horizontally level.
A laser plumb device comprising a facility for emitting two narrow light beams and in which the light beams arc opposite and aligned to each other. A structure is (or supporting the light emitting facility in a vertical position. When the supporting structure is placed over a layout mark upon a floor under a ceiling in a building, the light emitting facility will cast the first narrow beam onto the layout mark upon the floor and will simultaneously cast the second narrow light beam onto the ceiling to transfer the layout mark from the floor onto the ceiling.
A plumb apparatus is described in two embodiments having common operational and construction features. In a first embodiment, a beam projector is mounted within an upper end of an elongate pipe which is slidingly fit in an angular, pivot able mounting. The lower end of the pipe is formed with a point adapted to contact a target point on a supporting surface when a base in which the angularly pivotable mounting is held is placed on the surface. A bi-axial level is attached to the upper end of the pipe to ascertain vertical orientation of the pipe, which orientation is maintained by the weight of the base structure which is in contact with the supporting surface. The beam projector is activated to project a beam to a target point on the ceiling above. According to the second preferred embodiment, a beam projector is mounted into an upper end of a pipe, the lower end of which is mounted into a ball. The ball is placed into a cup which is engaged by a clamp cover having an opening through which the pipe extends. A bi-axial level is attached to the upper end of the pipe to ascertain vertical orientation of the pipe, which orientation is maintained by screwing the clamp cover to prevent further pivoting of the ball.
While these lighted vertical alignment devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a conventionally shaped plumb-bob containing an internal laser emitting member contained in a cylindrically shaped compartment being battery operated. The lower tip of the present invention is threadably connected to the main housing and has an aperture therein through which the laser beam is emitted wherein the beam is aligned with the target point. An on/off switch is provided along with a rechargeable receptacle for the battery. Attachment means for the plumb-bob line is provided on the upper, wider top of the plumb-bob.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a laser beam emitting plumbbob having a laser beam emitting device contained therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a laser beam emitting plumb-bob having a compartment having an electrical connection socket for inserting a laser beam emitting device therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a laser beam emitting plumb-bob having a compartment having a keyway for inserting a laser beam emitting device having an external key way mating structure thereon.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a laser beam emitting plumb-bob having a removable tip providing access to the compartment for removal or insertion of a laser beam emitting device.
Another object of the present invention to provide a laser beam emitting plumb-bob having a removable/replaceable laser beam emitting device contained therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a plumb-bob having a soft touch switch for controlling the on/off condition of the laser beam emitting device.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a laser-emitting plumb-bob with replaceable one piece laser cylinder to allow for fast easy repairs when a laser malfunction occurs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a laser-emitting plumb-bob with replaceable laser cylinder and battery unit to enable a user to change the color of the beam to distinguish one beam from the other when using multiple laser-emitting plumb-bobs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a laser-emitting plumb-bob that could also be used as a conventional plumb-bob.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a soft touch on/off switch that will mate contacts between the switch mechanism and the laser battery unit thereby effectively completing the circuit and activating the laser beam.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plumb-bob having an exterior electrical connection receptacle having connection means with the power source whereby the power source can be re-energized without removing the laser beam emitting device.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a laser beam emitting plumb-bob having a removable/replaceable laser beam emitting device having a rechargeable power source having an soft touch on/off switch. The laser beam emitting plumb-bob has a removable tip having an aperture where through the beam passes. the removable tip provides means for removal and replacement of the laser beam emitting member which also has a rechargeable power source. The compartment within the plumb-bob has an electrical receptacle for plugging the laser beam emitting member into, as well as, a key slot which mates with the laser beam emitting devices exterior keyed structure. There is also a soft touch on/off switch exteriorly located on the plum bob having electrical connection to the power source for selectively energizing the laser beam emitting member.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.